Wolf
by Jester's Shadow
Summary: A young boy is killed by a unidentified disease he contracts from a crazy attacker...
1. Chapter 1

My first entry on this site...do whatever.

-JS

* * *

I felt my last breath escape from me, then there was darkness...

* * *

My dad gave me the name Louvel because I was born with sharp green eyes and a streak of salt and pepper gray hair above my left eye. I was his "little wolf." He was a tall french man with a head of wild gray hair similar to mine but cut short. An attempt at making his hair look tame. He was my papa wolf.

When my mother died, we were all devastated. She had been the cornerstone of the family. Since then my father has raised my sister Maurelle and I on his own. He tried to shield us from his moments of weakness, crying at night when we should have been fast asleep, hiding my mother's things in boxes under his bed, but we were very familiar with the pain he was in.

He must have been completely forlorn when he lost me as well.

It had been 8 years since my mother's passing. I was 20, a sophomore at the local college in our small town in northern Pennsylvania. I knew that I was an overachiever. I maintained very few good friends for this reason. My GPA was a consistent 4.0. This made my father very proud and that is what I cared about the most.

While I seemed to be a nerd to many people who surrounded me at school, my few good friends knew the real me. I was passionate about my guitar playing. Many nights I would go to small bars to play my acoustic. The tips that I made from these small gigs I used to buy my sister the things she needed. New notebooks and utensils for school, or sometimes just a few pieces of candy for her to snack on when she felt like it. Eventually I formed a band with a few of my friends, at first for fun, but then we started getting small jobs here and there.

One night after practice, I was making my way home, taking my usual route. I guess it wasn't much of a safe route in the first place. A lot of back alleys and dark streets. I turned a corner onto a street one block away from my house when I saw a homeless man approaching me. I thought he was drunk and coming to beg for a few dollars to buy more liquor. He was swaying from side to side walking quickly, mumbling to himself loudly, so I quickened my step to avoid an encounter. My attempt was in vain.

As I stepped into the light of the first street lamp on my block the strange man caught up to me. He grabbed my shoulder and swung me around. I almost screamed out loud at the sight of the two blood filled orbs staring at me wildly where normal eyes should have been. His face was contorted in a painful grimace as he pulled me closer to himself. I tried to pull away but his teeth, surprisingly long and sharp, sank into my shoulder. I screamed and pulled away. The strange homeless man fell to his knees on the pavement as I ran. In a last glance while clenching my shoulder and running for help at home, I noticed that the man had fallen flat on his face to the ground. I think he was...dead.


	2. Chapter 2

All I remember was the door opening, and my eyes closing.

* * *

I opened my eyes, disturbed by a bright light. A flashlight, in the hand of the doctor examining me. I looked at my right arm. The IV stuck deep into my popping green vein stung a bit, but I was too foggy to care.

My dad was sitting on the other side of the bed. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern. I wanted to ask him what was wrong with me but I didn't have the energy to say anything. I slipped into unconsciousness again.

I woke up a few hours later and this time I could think more clearly. My dad was passed out on the chair he had been sitting on when I first woke up. I looked around the room. It was nighttime. My dad's digital watch read 10:42. I put my head back on my pillow and stared at the ceiling.

My dad let out a disturbing snore which jolted him awake.

"You are up mon petit l'un."he said running a hand through his frazzled gray hair.

" Dad I'm not 2 anymore." I replied, referring to his calling me his "little one" as he used to when I was younger.

"How are you feeling? You look pale."

" I feel a little dizzy. Dad what's wrong with me?"

" I do not have an answer for you son. The doctors have been doing blood tests all day. They have no clue what is wrong."

I sighed and looked over his head at the half moon outside my window. I looked back down at my hands in my lap, then I covered my mouth and bend over my bed to grab the trash can as a huge lump came racing up my throat. I must have thrown up everything I had eaten in the past three weeks. I was still vomiting when the nurse my dad called for came in ten minutes later.

Three days passed by. My dad and I watched as I lost most of my body mass in vomit. I grew more and more pale as the days went by. My eyes sank deep into my skull and every vein in my body stuck out, desperate for one more pump of blood from my weak heart. By the fourth day all I had in my body to vomit out was blood. And I did, for the entire day.

My dad was in tears as the doctors gave him the news that I would surely die within the next two days. They had no idea what it was that was killing me. They had done every test they could possibly think of and everything turned out negative. I was going so fast that they didn't even have time to put me on any form of treatment. They had no choice but to give up.

My dad stayed by my side through the whole thing. My sister joined him on that last day. My breath was shallow. I could hardly understand anything going on. My sister buried her face in my dad's chest and flung herself into a loud sob. My eyes rolled back into my head, I felt my last breath escape from me, then there was darkness...


End file.
